


I still love you no matter what

by Moonstar_971107



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar_971107/pseuds/Moonstar_971107
Summary: Minghao writes a letter to Mingyu after 5 years
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I still love you no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi, I cannot write a full story for shit, still working on that. For now please enjoy this letter

Dear Gyu,

I exist to see the beauty of the world.To travel the seas and climb the tallest mountains. To visit each bustling city to leave a story behind. To admire the way sunlight falls onto you when you're asleep in my bed.

I exist to listen to the music of the world. From the addictive pop songs on the radio to the sweet sounds of a street performer. From the symphony of strings of an orchestra to the sweet voices I can coax out of you.I exist to capture each precious memory on film. To remember the way you smiled against the backdrop of the parisian streets. To share that sunset I saw alone atop a mountain. To immortalize that one emotion I felt with you. To keep that stunning picture of my happiest moments close to my heart.

I existed to be with you. 

Yet a speeding car and a drunk driver stole you from me.

It was our anniversary dinner, but we had some trouble at the warehouse. You wanted to check in on the fabrics,so I waited for you at our favourite restaurant.I waited and waited and waited.The ring in my pocket felt like a brick,the wine in my glass tasted like gasoline.

I finally got a phone call. It wasn't from you, it was from the Hospital. They informed me that you were on your way to the closest hospital that was 5 minutes away. They told be that it looks like you weren't going to make it. I ran over as quickly as I could but it was too late.

They lost you on the way to the hospital.

The funeral was a blur. All I remembered was that the weather was absolutely perfect. Bright enough to feel the warmth of the sun, but not too hot where everyone will be drenched in sweat.

If you were alive, you would've loved it. You'd force me to take pictures of you. I'd put up some resistance but we both knew it was for me. If only you were alive,we'd take pictures of your ring (just wishful thinking but I hope you'd say yes if I got to propose) just to show people we were in love.

That you are mine, and me yours

Now, the journeys I made with you mock me in my sleep. The salty breeze of the sea makes the cuts you left sting. That sun we saw atop a mountain burns my heart. The stories we left in each city now ends with a tragedy. Your voice haunts me when I'm awake. The pop songs you hummed is forever etched in my mind. The harmony of your favourite pieces sounds like nails on a chalkboard. No matter how many people I hold, I can never feel the warmth of your touch.

Our box of photographs are all that keeps me going. Even when you're gone, I can still see your smile. Even when I can't remember what you said, you can still make me laugh. As long as they're around, I can live with the stories you left behind.

So my love, when I tell you that I've met someone who makes me whole again please do not fret. No matter what anyone does, a piece of you lives with me and a piece of me died with you, but now, I've found a person that makes me feel alive again.

I will never visit the Parisian streets you haunt, but he has brought me to the back alleys of Hong Kong. I will never forget how the sun hits your skin, but the way moonlight shines on him is etched in my mind as well.

His name is Wen Jun Hui.

Gyu-ah, I plan to ask him the question I never got to ask you. I know it is selfish of me to give him the ring I bought for you, but I want our union to always have traces of you in it. 

Your dearest, 

Hao Hao

**Author's Note:**

> If you would critique my work I'd be thankful!!


End file.
